Flowers And Tattoos
by BigG1999
Summary: Regina has owned Regal Tattoos for years when a new shop moves next door. The new shop is going to have a rough time if they get off on the wrong foot with the brunette, and of course Emma Swan does. Emma is owner of the new flower shop next door. Flowers and tattoos? Will the two be able to get along? How will Regina's son help bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

Two brunettes stand on the sidewalk, looking to the opposite side. A new addition has been added and they are taking notice of it.

"No way! This is not happening!"

"Regina, calm do-"

"No! Look at this, this, this,"

"Regina!"

"Ruby! It's yellow! Bright yellow!"

"I have eyes Regina."

"It does not go with our colors! Black and purple tattoo shop does not go with a yellow flower thing!"

"I agree, but we-"

"What kind of person does this kind of thing?"

"Happy people."

Regina sends a glare to the girl with red in her hair, who raises her hands in surrender.

"They must have worked all night to get it done. It was white less than 48 hours ago," Regina observes.

"Yes, because we care so much how much work they put in," Ruby scoffs, looking to her side and noticing a blonde walking towards them.

"Blondie at 9 o'clock," Ruby whispers, drawing the brunette out of her head.

Dark eyes glance at the blonde, but don't linger as she goes back to thinking about how she can fix the yellow mess.

"Hi. What are you guys staring at?" the blonde questions the two women.

Regina turns, facing the blonde. Her dark eyes rake over the lean body. She make mental notes on the girl, noticing no tattoo's. She takes in the red leather jacket, disliking it immediately, and noticing the black bra visible through a white tank-top. Finally her gaze ends looking deep into light blue eyes.

"Well, I own Royal Tattoo's, that nice shop right there," Regina says, pointing to the black and purple shop, "I have spent years here designing the outside to bring in people. Some new perky girl has moved into the shop next door and ruined it."

They both look to the yellow and white shop.

"Yellow does not go with purple. You see our problem?"

Emma bites her bottom lip, letting her eyes wonder the backside of the brunette before answering.

"Yellow and purple are complementary colors, which means they stand out from each other. I think they play off each other, making both shops stand out," she says.

Regina purses her lips, thinking about what the blonde said and looking at the shops again.

"Damn Blondie, you're right!" Ruby says, giving the blonde a smile.

"Thanks... Um?" Emma questions, fishing for a name.

"Ruby! I'm a part time artist and piercer. If you ever need something to eat you can stop by Granny's, it's my Granny's dinner just down the road," Ruby gushes.

"I'm Emma. Nice to meet you," Emma says, shaking her hand.

After a firm shake blue eyes turn back to the slightly darker woman, still offering her hand.

"And you are?" she questions with a charming grin.

"Regina Mills," Regina purrs, taking the pale hand in hers.

"Well I hope to see you sometime soon," Emma purrs back, letting her eyes drift down the Latin body before continuing her walk.

Regina's eyes follow the tightly clothed ass of the new blonde.

"She likes you!" Ruby all but sings.

"Shut up Red!" Regina orders, a slight blush across her cheeks.

"You like her?!"

"I said shut up Miss Lucas," a glare is sent.

"Should've gotten her number Boss," Ruby states, walking across the street and into Royal Tattoo's.

"That yellow thing is a monstrosity," Regina states to herself, walking into her royal place of business.

* * *

"Hey Belle, can you do me a favor?" Emma questions, walking inside the yellow and white building.

"Yes. What do you need?" the brunette questions, jumping from her spot behind the counter and placing a book on it.

"Can you take these to all our neighbors? I've got a few things I need to set up for the opening," Emma says, walking into the back room.

"You got it Boss," Belle says, grabbing two of the vases and walking out the door.

* * *

"Flowers?" Ruby questions.

"They're from my boss, Emma. She says she hopes you can take some time out to come and see us or something," Belle says, handing the darker haired woman the vase.

"I highly doubt we will do such a thing, but thank you dear," Regina says, walking around the desk and stopping next to the small woman.

"Oh, and here's the card," she fumbles, handing the card to the new woman.

"Thank you...?" Regina questions for a name.

"Belle. Oh and my boss is Emma."

Regina nods, letting her eyes wonder the small woman, noticing the lack of tattoo's and her bookwormish outfit.

"I'm Ruby. She's my boss, Regina Mills. See you gotta say her full name 'cause she's fancy and shit," Ruby says with a smirk.

Belle gives her a small smile while Regina gives her a look that could kill.

"Anyways, I better get going. Emma wants all our neighbors to have a vase before tomorrow," Belle says, looking at the floor.

"Very well dear, goodbye," Regina states, walking away.

"I hope to see you soon," Ruby says, a huge smile on her face as she runs her eyes over the shorter woman.

"Yeah, maybe," Belle blushes, almost running out of the building.

* * *

"Mommmmmm," the thirteen year old whines.

"Henry, you know what coming here consists of. Please stop whining," Regina scolds the boy.

"I didn't know you didn't have any clients! If I did then I wouldn't have come!"

"Well you didn't ask, so now you are going to stay."

Henry rolls his eyes, "I just don't understand why I can't walk to Granny's."

"I have told you before, you are not old enough."

"I'm thirteen mom, not five," he scoffs.

"Oh no, trouble in paradise?" Ruby questions as she walks in.

"Ruby, tell mom I'm old enough to walk to Granny's," Henry orders.

"I'm not about to tell your mother anything kid. She's my boss," Ruby says, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Very good response Miss Lucas," Regina says.

"What are we doing with the flowers? They look weird out there."

"We are going to send them back. In fact, you can go take them over there right now."

"What?" Ruby screeches, "I can't give back a present!"

"I'll do it!" Henry volunteers.

"Yeah, let the kid do it. They can't get upset with a kid," Ruby exclaims.

"I don't know," Regina prudes her lips.

"Come on Regina, it's only next door. He's a teenager, he can go next door alone."

"Please Mom! I won't complain for the rest for the day!" Henry begs.

"I suppose you can return the flowers. There and back, nowhere else, got it?" Regina questions.

"Thanks Mom," Henry says, throwing an arm around her midsection and squeezing before running turning the corner to the front entrance.

Henry is out the door before he realizes he forgot the flowers. He quickly grabs the off the front desk and continues as fast as before.

He enters the newly painted shop and gasps, his chocolate eyes filled with wonder.

"Hey kid," a blonde says with a smile from behind the counter.

"Hi," Henry says, not bothering to stop looking at the flowers.

Emma chuckles at the brown haired kid, letting him take in the hundreds of flowers.

"Alright," he whispers to himself, pulling himself out of the wonder and walking over to the counter.

"I'm here to return these flowers," he says, setting the vase down.

"What?" Emma questions, raising an eyebrow.

"My mom sent me to return these," he says, gesturing towards the vase.

"I don't do returns kid," she says.

Henry sighs, "please? Mom sent me to return them," he pleads.

Emma chuckles, "what's your name kid?"

"Henry Mills," he states, offering a hand like his mother taught him to.

She chuckles again, "I should've guessed she was your mother. I'm Emma," she takes the offered hand in hers.

"What do you mean?" Henry questions, not liking the tone Emma had when speaking of his mother.

"You're mom's kinda stuck up kid," she states.

Henry shrugs, "people call her the Evil Queen, so I guess."

Emma laughs, sending Henry into his own fit of giggles.

"I need to meet this woman again. She sounds like fun," Emma jokes.

"Oh no. Mom's not fun. In fact I'm here because it was so boring over there. Sometimes it's cool to watch her work but when she doesn't have any clients it-"

"It gets boring fast, right?"

"Yeah, really fast," he nods.

"Well if you want you can start coming over here. Water some of my flowers," Emma offers.

"There are a lot," Henry says, looking around again.

"Yeah, a little under a thousand total, but most are in the back. It just means I can use all the help I can get."

"A thousand? That's a lot of flowers," Henry says.

"Yeah, they go faster than you'd think though. If you want to come over some more I can teach you some-"

"Henry!" Regina says as she enters the store, scolding the boy.

"Shit," he mumbles, not loud enough for her to hear but loud enough to send the blonde into a giggle fit.

"I said to return the flowers and come right back! It's been half an hour."

"I'm sorry Mom. Emma said she doesn't do returns so I-"

"So you should've come back. I didn't raise you to talk to strangers for so long," she says, sending a glare to the recovering blonde.

"Hey now, the kid didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry, I should've kept an eye on the time," she interrupts the mother.

Dark mocha eyes snap to light sky blue eyes, making the blonde lose her train of thought. Luckily for her, she wasn't the next one expected to talk.

"Emma. I should've known it was you who owned this monstrosity."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she questions.

"Nothing," she turns to her son, "Henry dear, can you please go back to Regal Tattoo's? Ruby should be starting on a tattoo soon. I will collect you when I am done here."

"Alright," he says, walking out.

"Please don't take it out on the kid, I distracted him," Emma says as soon as the boy leaves the store.

"I sent him over to return flowers, I don't know how you distracted him from his simple task, but worry not, I will take it all out on you."

Emma smirks, "oh what? Are you going to punish me?"

Regina rolls her eyes, crossing her arms, "I do not know what you are insinuating Miss...?"

"Swan."

"Miss Swan, but I can promise you, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Emma snorts, "I'm sure I don't Miss Evil Queen, but the fact remains, I do not do returns."

"What kind of establishment doesn't do returns?" she questions with a glare.

The blonde scoffs, "I bet yours doesn't."

"I make art. You pull vegetation out of the ground."

Emma laughs, "I make art out of pretty weeds and you make art from permanently scaring people. They're both a little fucked up."

Regina scoffs.

"Just take the flowers. If you want you can pick out other ones that suit your taste a little better. Here's my card for when you want more," Emma slips her card into the stem of a flower.

Regina stands up straighter, grabbing the vase and walking out the glass doors. She makes sure Emma can see her throw the card to the ground before depositing the flowers in the trashcan.

"Evil Queen is right," Emma chuckles, her eyes picking up traces of tattoo under her long sleeve.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

"Hey Belle?"

"Yes boss?" she questions, looking up from her book.

"Can you take this next door? Over to Regal Tattoo's?" Emma questions.

"Didn't she throw the other one out?" Belle questions, grabbing the vase.

"Yeah," she nods, going back to watering the flowers.

"Okay boss," Belle says, walking next door.

"Belle, didn't think I'd be seeing you again," Ruby says from behind the counter as the small woman walks in.

"Me neither. Emma sent these," she sets the vase down next to the taller woman.

"Oh god," Ruby rolls her eyes, "Regina?" she calls.

"Yes dear?" Regina questions, walking from behind the corner, Henry trailing her.

"Emma sent more flowers," Ruby says, pointing to the flowers.

"I'll take them back!" Henry says, grabbing the vase and out the door before anybody can stop him.

"What is wrong with that woman?" Regina questions.

"She likes to test boundary's. It comes from her being an orphan. She likes to know just how far is too far so she knows what line not to cross before she was sent back to get a new foster family," Belle states.

"Holy shit," Ruby says, eyes wide at the smaller woman.

"I believe that I wasn't supposed to say that out loud," Belle blushes, "I'm going to go."

Belle shoots out the door as fast as Henry had.

"Well that's some deep shit," Ruby says, looking at the shorter woman.

"It doesn't affect how I treat her," Regina says, walking towards the door to go next door.

"Hi Mom," Henry says as he walks back in, stopping the brunette.

"Mom, you know I love you right?" he says, walking over and hugging her.

"What do you want Henry?" Regina questions, but allows herself to hug him back.

"Emma said she could use some help over there and I was wondering if I could help her? She even said she'd pay me and everything, like my own little job. I know you don't like her but please Mom? You said that once I turned fifteen you'd let me get a job, but why can't I start now?"

"I suppose you could help her. Only one day a week though. I'm not about to break any child labor laws," Regina says.

"Thank you Mom!" he says, pressing a kiss to her cheek in gratitude.

"Wow, I need to do that when I need a shift off," Ruby states, having watched the 'Evil Queen' cave in under five minutes.

"I'm going to tell Emma, then I'll be back, alright? Love you Mom!"

"I assure you that if you were to do what my son just did you would be fired and in jail Miss Lucas."

Ruby laughs, knowing Regina is telling the truth.

By the end of the week the one day a week deal is broken, Henry conning his way to the flower shop almost everyday, except when Regina isn't working, which is only on Mondays and Sundays.

Months pass and Henry learns everything about those who work at the shop, which is easy considering it's just Emma, Belle, and Mary Margret, and their regular customers, all three of them, August with his single rose, Mulan, who works with Regina, buys two violets and Peter, a teenager, buys whatever's cheapest.

All is perfect, until it isn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma paces when she's nervous. Or scared. Or thinking. Or bored. Emma is pacing her shop, not stopping to check the flowers. She hasn't stopped pacing since she noticed it's past four and Henry hasn't shown up yet.

She checks her phone every minute, looking out the door for the mop of brown she has grown attached to.

"Where is your kid?" August questions as he walks in at five for his normal rose.

"He's not my kid," Emma says, not even adding a bite to it like normal.

"Emma? You alright?" he questions, stopping the pacing blonde.

Green eyes connect with blue. Emma's walls break, tears running down her face.

"I'm worried," she states, her voice cracking but she doesn't even wipe her tears.

"Why? What's wrong?" August questions gently.

"The kid hasn't shown up. I don't know why. He's here by three thirty every afternoon except on Thursdays when Ruby takes him to Granny's before her shift starts at four. It's past five and it's Tuesday. If anything he should be early. Regina's appointments start at three on Tuesday's if she's really busy that week. I can't help but think abo-"

"Emma, it's alright. Let's go over there are see what's going on, alright?"

"I can't leave! It's Belle's day off. Mary Margret doesn't come in until six thirty and I-"

"I'll cover, you go."

Green eyes widen at the man.

"Stop crying and go see where your kid is," he grins, wiping away her tears.

"Really?"

"Yeah, get outa here Swan!"

"I'll be right back," Emma yells, running out of the yellow shop and into the purple one.

She stops dead inside the place, taking in the pale blue hallway once again. The bell above the door announced her entrance.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Ruby questions from her spot on a tattoo chair.

"Aren't your customers supposed to sit in that, not you?" Emma questions.

Ruby chuckles, "I don't see any customers, do you?"

"True," Emma nods.

Ruby takes in the blonde, dressed in a white shirt tucked into a black shirt and a black apron. Her purple flower logo on her shirt and apron.

"Why is your shop yellow if your logo is purple?" Ruby questions, noticing the oddness.

"Yellow paint is cheaper than purple is. Plus, you can't have two shade of purple right next to each other and have it look good," Emma answers.

"Alright," Ruby sits up, "so spill why you're here."

"Um," Emma looks around the room.

"It's just me."

"Where's Regina? And Henry? I mea- I don't have a- I mean... Uh," Emma clears her throat, "I noticed the kid didn't show. I was kinda worried."

Emma shrugs, trying to play it off cool, but when her green eyes meet Ruby's they tell the truth.

"He's sick. When he gets sick he's a nightmare, so Regina stays home with him."

"He's a nightmare?" Emma questions.

"I tried to watch him once because Regina had a really big piece she needed done. She didn't get out the door before he started crying," she chuckles at the memory.

Emma scoffs, "I bet her was like six at the time. I'm sure he's gotten better."

"Nah," she laughs, "it was just last year. He's a good kid, but he's a baby when he's sick. I guess most kids are like that though."

"Wouldn't know. Never had to deal with them," Emma shrugs.

"What, you aren't a baby for your mommy?" Ruby jokes, forgetting about what Belle had let slip months ago.

"Considering my 'mommy' left me on the side of the road on her way to the airport, no."

"Oh damn Blondie, that's cold. At least mine left me with Granny."

"Yeah. Foster care sucks for outcasts," Emma nods.

"I'm sorry Emma," Ruby says.

Emma just shrugs.

"Hey, what are you doing to Regina?"

"What?" the blonde's brow furrows.

"She doesn't talk about anything but you. You really stuck a nerve in her or something."

"I do that to anal people," Emma shrugs.

Ruby laughs, "I think she likes you to be honest. That first day you two met, there were fireworks. I swear."

Emma chuckles, "I thought so at first, but when she found out I own the shop, it was all downhill from there."

"She's just got a really thick skin. I'm pretty sure Henry is the only person who has ever gotten under it completely."

"What's her story?" Emma questions, sitting down next to the brunette.

"I've got no idea. I met her when H was two years old. She had this place open and needed another hand. I became the third person here."

"Who all is here?"

"Well there's Regina, Mulan, Graham, and me. We're smaller than most, but we've got it down."

"I've only got three so we're both pretty small," Emma laughs.

"Oh mY GOD! I've got it!" Ruby shouts, startling the blonde.

"What the hell?" Emma says, putting her hand over the now injured ear.

"Send them flowers. It'd be so cute! Better yet, send them here and I'll get her to call you and stuff!"

"Oh my god, I have to get back! I left a friend in charge with the shop. I'll talk to you later? What time do you get off?"

"Eight."

"I'll be here at Seven with flowers, alright?"

"Sounds good Swan, see you then."

"Bye Ruby, thank you for everything," Emma says, running back out and into the yellow shop.

"A hour later," August says as she walks in.

"Oh shut it," Emma blushes, lightly pushing the man.

"Can I get a rose now? Not sure I'll be able to get her now, but it'll be a nice gift nonetheless."

"Yes sir," Emma nods, walking to the roses and grabbing a few.

She then cuts the stems and wraps them up, handing them to the man.

"Thank you cutie pie," he winks, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"Go see your girl August."

"Yes sir," he winks, walking out with two roses at six instead of one at five.

Emma rolls her eyes, sitting down finally. She sighs and lets her shoulders drop, releasing the tension that had been growing there.

She pulls her wallet out of her tight jeans, carefully taking out an old faded picture. She runs her finger over the pictured face, a tear slipping out of her eye.

"I miss you," she mumbles, bringing it to her lips for a gentle kiss before trading it for the only other picture she has.

She chuckles at the new picture, "I wish you would've listened to me. You're such a fucking asshole," she mumbles.

"Who are you talking to?" Mary Margret questions as she walks in.

"Nobody," Emma says, quickly putting the picture back into her wallet.

"Alright Emma, you know I'm here if you ever need to talk to a real person," Mary Margret jokes, walking into the back to get her apron.

"I'll keep that in mind," Emma says, grabbing a vase and going through her flowers.

She picks up six different flowers that have meaning behind them, not that Henry would know their meaning, but it's the thought that counts.

The first one that calls her name is a mixed Zinnia, which means thinking of an absent friend. A single Primrose, meaning she can't live without, which might be a little much, but she reasons that he doesn't even know what they mean so it doesn't matter. Next a Pine flower, hope for him to get well soon. Two Moss flowers, they stand for maternal love and Emma tries not to dig deep into why she thinks of that when thinking of Henry. Two Camellia's, one pink because she misses him, and one white because he's adorable.

"That's quiet an arrangement there," Mary Margret says from the stool behind the counter.

"It's for Henry, he's sick. I figured he'd enjoy some flowers," Emma informs.

"I was wondering where our hero was," she says with a soft smile.

"Yeah, well are you good here? I was going to go hang out with Ruby for a little bit. She said she'd help me get these to him," Emma questions while hanging her apron up in the back.

"Yeah I'm fine here Emma. Have fun."

"Goodnight Mary Margret," Emma smiles, pulling on her red jacket.

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Ruby?" Regina questions the brunette at her door.

"Hi Regina. I'm sorry to bother you, but Emma made this for Henry and she really wanted him to have them," Ruby says, putting the vase into the older woman's hands.

"Emma? What?" Regina stumbles over her words, looking at the younger woman for answers.

"She came by looking for him and then made this for him. I know you don't like the flowers but he does, and she really wanted him to know she was thinking of him, so here I am."

Regina nods, "thanks Ruby. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Regina," Ruby nods.

Regina closes the door, her eyes falling shut. She leans into the door for a moment, letting her tiredness overtake her.

"Mommy," a whine calls her back.

"Coming Henry," she yells back, taking another look at the vase in her hand and deciding to take it to him.

"Henry look what Emma got you," she says as she walks into his room.

Dark eyes take in the flowers.

"She made me flowers," he says.

"She was thinking about you. She wants you to get better soon," Regina whispers, setting the flowers on his nightstand.

"Mommy," the teen sniffles.

"Shh, it's okay," Regina says, falling into bed and running her fingers through sweat soaked hair.

Henry forgets his age as he curls into her side, hugging his mother. Within minutes both of them are out cold.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

"Miss Swan," Regina says, walking into the yellow shop for the first time.

"Regina? How's Henry? He's alright isn't he?" Emma questions, jumping up from the stool behind the counter.

Regina's eyes soften a bit at her questions.

"Henry's fine. I was coming over to say thank you for the flowers. It really made his day. I'm making him stay home today just to make sure he is better."

"That's good, I was worried about the kid," Emma says with a small smile.

"I'm here to pay for the flowers. I'm sure that those flowers don't come cheaply," Regina states.

"What? No! You can't pay for something I gave as a gift Regina."

"I'm afraid I must insist Miss Swan, or let me do something to make up for it."

A horrible idea pops into Emma's head. An idea that she shouldn't ever speak of, one that has zero chance of happening ever.

"How about you go on a date with me and we call it even?" Emma smirks.

"Now why on Earth would I want to do that?" Regina questions after a minute of stunned silence.

"Hear me out, alright? You're hot, I'm hot, so that's a win-win right there. I know you don't really like me, not sure why. So on the date you can point out all my flaws if you want or whatever. I know you aren't as bad as everybody acts like you are since you raised Henry, and right now that kid is like my best friend. Henry likes me so hopefully that gets me some points with you. So just, let me take you to dinner. If you hate it you can forget it ever happened or have a real reason to hate me or whatever. Please?" Emma pleads, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Regina bites her bottom lip, letting her eyes run over the blonde body. Her eyes catch at the breast of her prey for too long to be anything but gay.

"Fine. One date. Does tomorrow at seven work for you?" Regina questions.

"I have to close on Thursday's. I can close early though, how about eight?"

"That sounds fine Miss Swan. I live at 108 Mifflin Street. Don't be late," Regina says, turning on her heal and leaving the small building.

Emma grins.

"Fist pump!" she yells, thrusting her fist in the air.

"I'm going on a date with the hottest mom in town," Emma sings to herself, dancing around her store.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi," Emma grins, her eyes taking in Regina's arms for the first time, full of color.

"Hello Miss Swan," Regina says, grabbing her coat from behind her.

"You ready?" Emma questions, her eyes wondering to the low cut shirt.

"Yes," Regina turns, yelling into the house, "Henry, I'm leaving. Phone off at ten and lights out at eleven."

"Got it Mom!" he yells from somewhere inside the house.

"Shall we?" Regina questions, stepping on the porch.

"Your chariot awaits," the blonde chuckles, leading the way to her yellow bug.

"Yellow, bold choice. What made you pick it?" Regina questions, faking interest as she gets in.

"Stole it," Emma says as she starts the car.

"What?" Regina screeches.

"I'm kidding," the blonde laughs, pulling away from the curb.

Regina sighs, "thank god, you had me for a moment."

Emma offers a dimpled smile, reaching over and patting Regina's knee.

"That's the point babe," she winks before withdrawing her hand.

Regina clears her throat, looking down to hide the light blush covering her cheeks.

"Don't call me that Miss Swan," she finally says.

"If you don't call me Miss Swan then I won't call you babe, how's that?" Emma questions, glancing over at the brunette.

"Deal, Em-ma," Regina purrs, reaching out and letting her fingers trail down Emma's exposed arm.

Emma shivers, biting her cheek as jade eyes remain on the road.

* * *

"So," Emma draws as she pulls to the curb.

"So," Regina purrs, leaning across the center console and into the blonde's personal space.

Green eyes flick to red lips, then up to mocha eyes.

"I uh, I got you something," Emma says, quickly undoing her seat belt and reaching into her inside jacket pocket.

"Ever the charmer Miss Swan," Regina chuckles as Emma pulls out a single violet.

"Only for you, babe," she winks, handing her the flower.

"How about you come inside and have a glass of the best apple cider you've ever had while I find a home for your gift?" Regina questions.

Emma smiles, her dimples showing, "that sounds like a plan to me."

Regina leads the blonde to her front door, pausing only to open the door, then to disable the alarm.

Emma whistles, "you're so fancy and shit."

Regina rolls her eyes as she walks to the study, "I merely invest in things that will keep my son and me safe."

Emma nods, trailing the brunette with her eyes on her nicely toned ass.

"You know I can feel your eyes on me Miss Swan," Regina says, walking to the table with glasses setting out.

"Not my fault you're hot babe," Emma teases, taking the offered drink.

Regina rolls her eyes, putting the violet in a small vase. Emma looks around the room, noticing a few pictures. She stops at one which has Regina, years younger, sitting with Henry, who can't be older than six months, in her arms fast asleep. Emma didn't stop because of the younger version of the people she knows, but because of the man with his arm around the two, holding the camera out to get the shot.

"Henry doesn't talk about a father," Emma says, picking up the picture.

"That's because Henry doesn't remember him," Regina states, sadness laced in her tone.

Emma look up at the brunette, who is now seated on the couch.

"Daniel, that was his name, died shortly before Henry's first birthday. I told him not to go, but he..." Regina sighs, wiping her eyes, "he got in a car crash."

"I'm so sorry," Emma whispers, sitting next to the brunette, "you know," Emma grabs Regina's hand, "I lost my best friend to a car crash too."

Regina squeezes Emma's hand softly.

"Daniel was my everything. Then Henry came I thought that we had made it. Past everything bad, we would finally have our own happy ending, but nothing ever goes the way we want it."

"No it doesn't," Emma mumbles, bringing the back of Regina's hand up to her lips, gently pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"What about you? Any really sad backstory I should know about?" Regina jokes.

Emma laughs, her dimples popping and distracting the brunette.

"If you count living in foster care and watching every other kid find a home while you always get sent back, then yeah."

Regina's heart drops, "I'm so-"

"No, it's fine. Made me who I am now," Emma cuts her off.

"I was going to say, I'm so amazed."

Jade eyes search brown, looking for pity or sadness, but they only find admiration.

"Daniel was an orphan too," Regina says with a small smile.

Emma nods, "so you got any other family? Your parents?"

"Oh Daddy died right after my eighteenth birthday. Heart attack. He was in his late sixties so it wasn't a surprise, but it was heart breaking all the same," Regina states, "I wish I had pictures of him, but he was always the one behind the camera."

"Same as you are, there's like two pictures of you here total," Emma jokes.

"Well it's just Henry and me, do you expect me to pay for someone to follow us around and take pictures?"

"Well maybe I'll just have to change that," Emma grins.

Regina chuckles.

"So what about you mother?" Emma questions.

She immediately regrets letting those words come out of her mouth. She can feel Regina's hand tense at the thought of her mother and she notices the small look of panic that crosses her face before it is gone.

"I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about her," Emma says.

"No it's fine," Regina says, flipping her hair over her shoulder and releasing the blonde's hand.

"My mother was a cruel woman. She kicked me out of the house at nineteen because she noticed my tattoo," Regina lightly touches the cage on her right shoulder, "I was still completely dependent on her, as I was going to school to be a lawyer. It didn't matter, she kicked me right out. Lucky for me Daniel was playing ding dong ditch in the neighborhood. He let me stay with him until I got back on my feet. When I did get back on my feet, it just so happened I brought him with me."

"He sounds like a real prince charming," Emma says, putting the picture back where she found it.

"No, he was better than that."

"You know, talking about disowned over a tattoo, I got sent back from three different places because of mine."

"Yours?" Regina questions, her brow raising.

"Yeah," Emma says, lifting up the sleeve of her jacket and showing off her small tattoo on her wrist.

"How did I not notice that before?" Regina questions, grabbing the pale wrist and inspecting the tattoo.

"I usually have it hidden with make up," Emma mumbles.

"Why?" Regina questions, running her finger over the ink.

"The lines are botched and the circle is shaky."

"It still looks pretty good Emma, who did it?" Regina questions, finally looking up from the newly discovered ink.

"I did, when I was sixteen."

Regina raises an eyebrow, "you did that when you were sixteen?"

"Yeah, it was stupid and yeah," Emma blushes, looking down.

"You know, Graham started working worse than that is," Regina states.

"Well that's-"

"Mom?" Henry's voice comes from the hallway.

"Henry, what are you doing up?" Regina questions when he walks into the room.

"I was thirsty. Emma?" his face lights up, "what are you doing here?"

"Uh," Emma fumbles for a moment, then comes up with a quick plan, "I was just talking to your mom about us all going to Granny's sometime. So we can all hang out and stuff."

"Really?" he questions with a smile, then turns to his mother, "Mom?"

"I don't-" she stops when she is met with two pairs of puppy dog eyes, "I suppose we could make that happen."

"Thanks Mom," Henry says, wrapping his arms around his mother.

"Anything for you my prince," she whispers, pushing back his hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Night Mom. Night Emma," he says, stopping a giving her a one armed hug before leaving them.

"So I'll see you soon?" Emma questions, now standing near the door.

"I'll inform you of when we can make it Emma."

"Goodnight Regina," Emma smiles, walking herself out.

"Step one complete. Step two in progress," Emma mumbles to herself as she drives to her work, pulling together a bouquet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys," Ruby greets her boss and her son.

"Hi Ruby," Henry grins.

"Oh Regina, there's some flowers on your desk," Ruby says.

"Thank you dear," Regina says, walking around the corner.

"Mom? Can we please go?" Henry questions, following the woman.

"Henry, could you give me five minutes of alone time?" Regina questions, having heard him talk about it for the last two hours.

"Alright Mom. I'll go hang out with Ruby," he says, leaving the small room.

Regina sighs, relaxing into her chair. She then pulls the flowers seated on the edge closer. She chuckles at the small bear holding the vase and takes the card out of the holder. The number is crossed off and another on written in, with 'call me' on it too.

She bites her lip, replacing the card and going into deep thought.

Should she really do this? Is Emma worth it? They've only had one date but she reminds Regina so much of the good times she's had with Daniel, and Henry already loves her.

But that's a problem in itself. Henry loves her already, so what happens if something goes wrong? What happens when she finds a way to mess up and Emma leaves. Will Henry be able to take it? Will Emma care about his feelings?

How can she possibly expect an orphan to care about her son?

"But orphans love kids more than most," she reasons out loud.

"Mom! Please?" Henry questions as he walks into the room.

Regina looks up and find puppy dog eyes and she knows she has to take the chance, because if they do make. Somehow they find a way to make it, Henry will be so happy.

"Give me a few minutes. I'm going to call her," Regina says, pulling out her cell phone and dialing the blonde's number.

"YES!" Henry cheers, his arms in the air with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Emma says, walking into the small diner.

"It's perfectly alright Miss Swan. I'm sure us waiting ten minutes isn't going to make us starve," Regina says, sliding to the side of the booth to allow the blonde room.

"I dunno, the kid seems a bit hungry babe," Emma jokes, sitting next to the brunette.

"Babe?" Henry questions, looking at the two women.

"Oh um," Emma flounders.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ruby says, walking in and sitting next to Henry.

"Emma called my mom 'babe'" Henry states, moving to the side to allow Ruby to sit comfortably.

"Oh?" Ruby questions, raising an eyebrow at the women sitting across from her.

"Emma, I've told you not to call me that," Regina says, looking down shyly.

"Awh blushing new couple," Ruby laughs.

"We aren't a couple," Emma defends quickly.

"You should be. I'd like it," Henry says, picking up the menu and looking for what to eat.

"Ruby, get off your lazy butt and get to work!" a voice yells from the kitchen.

"That's my cue," Ruby laughs, standing up and going to the back to start her shift.

"Mom can I get a shake?" Henry asks.

"A shake? No, you want some hot chocolate kid," Emma says.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Yes, with cinnamon. Trust me kid, you'll love it."

* * *

"So what did you think? Pretty good second date huh?" Emma questions as they walk down the street.

"Sure dear, if you count the whole five sentences we said to each other," Regina chuckles, watching Henry walking in front of them.

"Awh come on babe," Emma whines, grabbing Regina's hand, "I got to learn all about Deadpool and Wolverine and The Hulk and-"

"Point taken Miss Swan," Regina smiles, giving the blonde a squeeze.

"Mom?" Henry calls.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I go help Emma?"

"Be back by closing please," Regina says with a nod.

"Thanks Mom, come on Emma," Henry grabs Emma's other had and pulls.

"Whoa there kid, how about you go ahead? I need to talk to your mother."

"Okay, I'll go start watering the flowers," he says, dropping the blonde's hand and running into the yellow shop.

"So..." Emma draws, turning towards the brunette.

"So?" Regina raises an eyebrow.

"So uh... Is the secound date too soon for a kiss?" Emma questions with a laugh.

Regina's face falls and she releases her hold on Emma's hand.

"I..." Regina stutters before walking into her purple shop.

"Well fuck," Emma mumbles, dropping her head and walking to her own shop.

* * *

"Mom?" Henry questions as he walks into her small office.

"Why are you back so early?" Regina questions, standing to make sure nothing is wrong with him.

"Did you do something to make Emma sad? She said she needed to close up early," he says, sitting down on the tattoo chair.

"Kiss the girl 'Gina," Graham yells from the hall.

Regina rolls her eyes, "I'll be back. I'll make sure Miss Swan is alright."

"Emma."

"Excuse me?" Regina questions.

"Make sure Emma is okay, not Miss Swan," Henry says, knowing that there is a difference between the two.

Regina sighs and nods, grabbing her coat and walking out of the purple shop. She looks to the left and Emma is leading over and cursing to herself as she fumbles with the door, trying to lock it.

Regina takes a deep breath and walks closer to the woman, letting her eyes wonder the denim that is tightly stretched over the blonde's backside.

They both hear the click, announcing that Emma has successfully locked the door. Emma spins on her foot, intending to walk to her bug when she finally see's Regina and her eyes widen.

Regina doesn't think twice, hell she doesn't even think as she grabs the back of Emma's neck and pulls her into a kiss.

Emma's hands find their way into dark hair as she kisses back, fully taken by the emotion she feels from the brunette. She licks Regina's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Regina chuckles as she pulls away, licking her bottom lip.

"No tongue until the third date at least Em-ma," Regina purrs, walking away from the blonde.

"I'll pick you up at eight?" Emma questions.

Regina laughs, "I'll call you."

"Alright, babe," Emma winks.

Regina smiles, shaking her head as she walks into the purple shop.


	5. Chapter 5

***Two months later***

"Where are you taking me Miss Swan?" Regina questions as they pass the fifth airport sign.

"Just wait," Emma chuckles, bringing their interlaced hands up and pressing a kiss to the back of Regina's.

"You do know I will not leave the city without my son, right?"

"I know, we're here," Emma says, pulling off the road next to a chain link fence.

"You brought me here to sit in the car next to an airport?" Regina questions, her brow furrowing.

"Give it a few minutes," Emma says, moving the car so they are backed up to the fence.

"Emma, darling, I don't know what your plan is but-"

"Shh!"

Regina looks out the windshield and gasps. She had been ignoring the low rumble of the plane, but it is now coming down almost on top of them.

The small car moves with the force of the moving air as the plane comes in closer and closer, the noise getting louder and louder. Regina can make out the people inside the pilot's cabin, it looks like they are going to get hit by the plane.

Jade eyes watch the Latina, having seen the planes hundreds of times. A small smile crosses her face as she watches the brown eyes fill with joy.

"Emma," Regina gasps as the plane flies right over them.

"You like?" Emma chuckles, pulling back onto the road.

"How did you? What? That-"

"Story time is after we get food babe," Emma chuckles again, pressing another kiss to Regina's hand as she drives.

They are silent as Emma drives to the nearby diner, neither caring about the silence. It's usually filled by Henry, so they enjoy the quiet.

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Emma says, running inside.

Regina rolls her eyes at the running blonde, but stays put. It only take about ten minutes for Emma to run back out with a take out bag in her hand. She jumps back into the car and they take off again.

"And here we are," Emma says, pulling off the road.

"And where is here?" Regina questions, seeing nothing but woods.

"Lets take a walk," Emma says, getting out of the car.

"Emma, I didn't bring shoes for this," Regina says, getting out of the car.

"It's not far babe," Emma says, taking Regina's hand and leading her.

They walk for about five minutes and stop at a tree.

"Here it is," Emma says, walking to the tree.

"What is it?" Regina questions, looking at the tree.

There is a cut out in the tree where the wood has rotted away.

"This is where I was found," Emma explains.

"Found?" Regina questions, raising an eyebrow and meeting jade eyes.

"A boy found me here. He was eight and he said he found me in this tree. Nothing but a blanket with my name with me," Emma explains.

"Oh," Regina mumbles, looking at the hole again.

"I just wanted to share this with you. I know it's stupid and point-"

"It's not stupid Emma," Regina interrupts, squeezing the blonde's hand, "I feel special that you shared this with me."

Emma bites her bottom lip, nodding as she looks at the

"It means a lot that you are sharing this with me. Thank you Emma," Regina says, turning to the blonde.

Emma shrugs, giving a small fake smile.

"Emma," Regina whispers, making light blue eyes look at hers.

"Oh Emma," Regina sighs, cupping the blonde's face, wiping away falling tears.

"I just... I've never done this before," Emma whispers.

"I know Emma, it's okay," Regina mumbles, pulling the blonde into a hug.

Emma buries her head into Regina's shoulder, her arms wrapping around the brunette's waist. Regina runs her finger through blonde hair, allowing Emma to hold on her as long as she needs to.

"Okay," Emma mumbles, pulling back.

"Are you okay?" Regina questions, her hand cupping Emma's face.

"I am now," Emma nods, giving her a smile.

"It's okay if you're not," Regina says.

Emma's lip twitches as she nods, grabbing Regina's hand again.

"Emma, you can be honest with me. You know that right?" Regina questions, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah Hey, let's eat," Emma grins, walking to a more grassy area and sitting down with their food.

"Alright dear," Regina chuckles, following the blonde.

* * *

"So, Emma, you know all about Daniel, have you ever had anybody like I had him?"

"Yeah, Neal. I thought he was the world, but life has a sick since of humor," Emma says sadly.

"Want to explain?" Regina questions the blonde laying in her arms.

Due to their position Regina can feel Emma tense so she quickly adds, "only if you want to."

"I uh."

"You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to Emma. I'm not going to leave you because you leave out a detail of your past. I'd like to know, so that I know what made you who you are today," Regina says, pressing a kiss to the back of Emma's neck.

"No, I want you to know," Emma says, sitting up and turning in Regina's arms.

"Alright," Regina smiles, leaning in and giving pink lips a peck.

"To get you to understand I have to tell you about Swan," Emma says.

"Swan?"

"He was one of my foster families. I was with him from the time I was sixteen until I was almost eighteen."

"That's where you got your tattoo right?" Regina questions.

"Yeah, Swan was a-"

"Swan? Like Eli Swan? Like THE Eli Swan?"

"Yeah, I take it you knew of him?" Emma chuckles.

"He trained me. You were his foster kid? I heard about one but I thought she was already..." Regina trails off in thought.

"Yeah. Swan was the best home I was ever in. I was put in his place because I was sorta a problem kid and they knew he would be good for me. About five months before my eighteenth-"

"He got into a crash," Regina mumbles, "Daniel had to hold me for hours that night."

"I meet Neal shortly after that. I loved him so much. I was planning on running away with him, it would've been us against the world. We were hanging out the day before we planned on leaving. There was this plush swan in the store that he wanted to get for me, but we didn't have any money. I was distracting the clerk like we've done hundreds of times before, but there was an undercover cop there. It was his first day on the job and Neal had the bad boy look. He saw Neal reach into his back pocket, where he was stuffing the swan, but the cop thought it was a gun. Two shots through his chest. He bled out while we were waiting for somebody to help."

"Oh Emma," Regina says, pulling the younger woman into a hug.

"There was so much blood Regina," Emma mumbles, tears finally falling into the brunette's neck.

"Shh, it's all over now," Regina soothes, running her fingers through blonde hair.

"I'm so afraid," she sobs, holding tighter to the woman.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Emma," Regina whispers.

"I care so much about you Regina," her hold tightens even more, "I don't want to lose you too."

"Shh baby, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere," Regina whispers.

"What if you-"

"Shh, it's okay baby," Regina whispers.

Regina gently plays with Emma's hair as she slowly calms down.

After about half an hour Emma pulls back from the brunette, wiping her face.

"I'm sorry," she grins.

Regina sighs, cupping her face, "I'm here Emma. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Emma nods, "I need to get you home."

"How about we go to your house instead?"Regina purrs.

Emma grins, raising an eyebrow, "really?"

"Yes dear, now lets go," Regina says, standing and pulling the blonde behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

"I need to open the door," Emma groans against red lips.

"So what if you don't?" Regina questions, pushing herself further into the blonde.

"Regina," she moans as a thigh finds its way against her center.

"Emma," Regina whispers, her fingers playing with the fabric of the blonde's shirt.

"W-wait," she pants, pushing the brunette off by the shoulders.

The blonde turns as quickly as she can, unlocking her door and stumbling into her apartment. She is only steps into the apartment when the brunette grabs her hips, spinning her and connecting their lips again.

"Fuck," Emma moans, grabbing Regina's hand and leading her to her bedroom.

"I plan on fucking you," Regina states, pushing the blonde onto her bed.

"Oh fuck," Emma gasps as Regina roughly pulls off her jeans and panties.

"You have a dirty mouth my dear," Regina states, her arms wrapping around the pale waist as she settles herself.

Dark green eyes meet almost black ones, sending a wave of arousal through the blonde, then Regina's tongue runs through her folds, Emma's head falling back. Pale hands tangle in dark hair and a tanned hand runs over a pale stomach. Regina smirks when she feels the abs under her hand quiver when her tongue runs over Emma's clit. She sucks in Emma's left lip, loving the sound the blonde releases, then sucks in the other one.

"Regina," Emma moans, her hips jerking forward.

Regina chuckles, bringing her mouth back down to drenched folds. Her tongue slides up and down her slit, ending at her entrance. The blondes rocking hips make Regina's nose brush her clit, something Regina doesn't mind as she plunges her tongue into her lover.

"Regina," Emma gasps, her hands tightening their hold and her hips speeding up.

"Mmmm," Regina hums, sliding a finger inside the blonde.

"I'm-" Emma's body goes stiff as her muscles spasm around the Latina's tongue.

"Oh fuck," Emma groans when her body sags into the bed.

"You taste wonderful," Regina purrs, crawling up the blonde's body.

"Give me a second babe," Emma pants to the woman above her.

Regina raises her eyebrow and smirks at the panting blonde.

"Okay," Emma grins, flipping them over, "where were we?"

* * *

"Tell me their stories."

Regina raises an eyebrow at the naked blonde lying in her bed, "I have no idea what you are referring to my dear."

"These," Emma states, running a finger over the Latina's shoulder.

"You want to know my tattoo's stories?"

Emma sighs, knowing Regina isn't understanding what she's asking. She shifts, bringing her wrist up to Regina's face, showing off her small flower.

"I got this tattoo as a symbol of how much I trusted him… Six pedals, one for every tattoo he let me put on him before I was old enough to get one myself. It's on my wrist, showing the flower proudly, like he wanted to show his," Emma explains.

Regina grabs the blonde's forearm, pulling the wrist to her lips, giving each pedal its own kiss.

"I understand," she nods shyly, chocolate eyes connecting with jade.

"I want to know everything about you Regina. I know this is a lot, given all that is between us, but I want to learn as much as I can. I want to know the reason you got every tattoo. The story behind every scar. I want to know why you hold your stomach when something scares you, why you lash out at people who are just being overly nice. You are so breathtaking Regina, I'd love to know why."

Brown eyes are soft as they take in the blonde, showing their every emotion, tears in them.

"Hey, don't cry," Emma mumbles, pulling the brunette into a soft kiss.

"Good tears Emma," Regina mumbles into her mouth.

Emma pulls back, resting her forehead on the Latina's, connecting their eyes once again.

"Promise?" Emma's voice is soft and full of wonder.

"I promise dear," Regina offers her a megawatt smile, sending waves through the blonde.

"So," Regina says, laying back down, "what one do you want to ask about first?"

"All of them."

Regina chuckles, her voice deep, "Emma, start with one."

"How about this one?" Emma questions, running her fingers over the darker woman's right shoulder.

"That was my first one."

"Flowers and a cage?"

"The cage is my mother. She always tried keeping me in a perfect little cage, making me her perfect little daughter. The flowers are me. I broke out of the cage, but it's still inside me. I will always have her in the back of my mind. 'Don't mumble Regina.' 'Stand up straighter Regina.' 'I'm doing this for you Regina.' 'Be a good girl Regina.' I may have broken out of her cage, but it's still there. I've learned to accept it."

"It's beautiful," Emma says, running her fingers over the cage.

"Yeah, I loved it so much I got more."

"Tell me about them."

"Alright, what one next?"

"Let's just keep going down your arm, it kinda looks like a crying face? Or slashes? With tears?" Emma questions.

"The green from the flowers kinda covers them right?" Regina questions, unsure.

"Yeah, it does."

"That was for my father, Henry. It was me crying, mourning him. I never thought I'd stop crying over him, so I got it tattooed on me forever. I still think about him, but I don't cry anymore. Sometime after I adopted Henry I moved on. I had my friend extend the flower stems over most of it, because I don't cry for him."

Pink lips kiss the green stems, "so beautiful."

Regina smiles, using her other hand to pull those lips to hers.

"Next," Emma whispers into her mouth.

"Next one isn't as sentimental. It's the American flag and the Puerto Rican flag. My father used to take me on trips to Puerto Rico in the winter, connecting me with my roots."

"That sounds like fun," Emma smiles softly, caressing the colored flesh.

"Then my family crest. I don't like my mother so much anymore, but it's my family and I want Henry to know he has one. My mother was, is, one of the bad ones, but there were many before her that were great. Family I am proud of, so I wear it as a reminder."

"A reminder that you're a Queen?" Emma laughs, refuting to the tattoo above her pussy.

"I am a Queen," Regina states.

"Yeah, and I'm a princess," Emma laughs.

Regina can't help the smile that forms on her face as she takes in the blondes laughter.

"Next is a rose?" Emma questions, taking Regina's wrist to study it.

"Well if you paid attention to detail Miss Swan, you would see tire tracks are next. Bike tracks to be exact. My father taught me how to dirt bike, won a few shows when I was younger. I was on my way to nationals when I landed wrong and broke my collarbone. Neither one of my parents let me on a bike since that day, and I don't blame them for that. It was still part of my childhood though, as was Beauty and the Beast. The rose represents how we always think there is a time limit on life, but it never really passes like we think it should. The rose on my wrist never changes, it never wilts, just like me. People expect it to grow old and get used, but I won't let that happen."

"That's stunning," Emma grins, her dimples popping out.

"My other arm is pretty self explanatory. Henry's handprint, something I update every two years, with wings under it. He is my angel. And an apple, because apples are great."

"Well that's simple," Emma laughs.

"I can't have a great back story for all of them!" Regina protests.

"What about this one?" Emma questions, her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

Regina takes a deep breath, trying to get ahold of her breathing. Emma's hand is resting on her "Evil Queen" writing just above her center.

"I already said I'm a Queen," she says, her eyes hooded with lust.

"And this?" Emma questions, moving her hand over Regina's center and resting on a small crown on the inside of her thigh.

"My crown."

Emma chuckles, moving down the Latin body.

"So this must be where you keep the treasure," she grins, taking a long lick of her center.

"Em-ma," Regina gasps.

"My Queen," Emma hums into her center.

* * *

"Fuck, Regina," Emma sighs, rolling onto the bed and off the darker woman.

"We just did that dear," Regina chuckles, taking off the strap on.

"You're so fucking hot," she says, wiping some sweat off her brow.

"I'm quite cool right now, you're the one who is sweating, dear," Regina states, running her fingers over the pale arm closest to her as she puts the strap on on the nightstand.

"I don't understand how, you were doing all the work. Anyways," she flashes her dimples, "are you up for another round?"

Regina chuckles, "it's past three in the morning Miss Swan, I think rest is need. It's also well deserved."

Emma grins as she lays her head on top of her lover's breasts, careful of the few bruises forming.

"You're being very childish right now Miss Swan," Regina mumbles while running her fingers through blonde hair.

"I think the correct term is 'adorable', my Queen. Speaking of children, did you know I had one?" Emma looks up, her eyes connecting with dark ones.

"I had no idea."

Emma snorts, "I know you can feel all those stretch marks Regina. I assure you I wasn't that big."

"Stretch marks don't mean anything Emma, every woman has them."

"Not you, you're flawless," Emma argues.

"That's because I have tattoo's covering up all of mine, well except the ones on my butt. I don't think you've spent enough time looking at my butt to notice them yet, but they are there."

"I don't believe it until I see it," Emma laughs.

Regina rolls her eyes, "so a child?"

Emma nods, "a baby boy to be exact. It's kinda weird, Henry is his age."

"You were what? Sixteen? Fifteen?" Regina questions with surprise.

"I was eighteen. I'm thirty one Regina. I'm not that young."

"Bullshit. You're twenty eight at the oldest," Regina argues, sitting up.

"I can go get my licence if you want me to Regina. I'm thirty one."

"I don't believe it until I see it," Regina copy's Emma's earlier line.

"I'll show it to you later, my Queen."

"So, your son? What happened to him?" she questions, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"I gave him up for adoption. I was in jail and knew I was in no way fit to be a mother. When I got out, lucky for me, Swan had left all his stuff to me, so I was able to stay on my feet. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened, but I know he has a life far better than what I would've given him," she shrugs.

"Well, just from my point of view, I think you would be a wonderful mother. Henry already loves you, I'm sure your son would adore you."

"I've changed a lot since then, so maybe now I could be a mother. Not then though, besides, we can't change the past."

"No we can't," Regina agrees, lacing her fingers through Emma's.

"It was raining that day. The power went out while I was giving birth due to the snow. August 15th, a huge snowstorm came in, one that wasn't supposed to come for another few days. It was a mess. I miss him sometimes. It was a closed adoption, so I have no way of ever knowing who he is, which is kinda sad. I guess in the end everything works out."

"August 15th?" Regina questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"That's Henry's birthday."

"That's really weird. Also kinda cool," Emma grins, looking at Regina's face.

The vacant look on the Latina's face makes Emma's grin disappear.

"Regina? What's wrong?" she questions, her fingers running over the face of Regina's hand.

"Henry is adopted."

"What?"

"Henry. He was adopted. Closed adoption. Born on August 15th in a snowstorm."

"Come on, like that's possible Regina," Emma laughs, "I mean, unless Henry has a huge birthmark right above his belly button. My son does, it kinda looked like a heart."

"I have to go," Regina says, scrambling out of bed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Henry must be worried sick," she says, pulling on her panties.

"Did I say something? Do something? I'm sorry whatever I did."

"You didn't do anything Miss Swan. I simply miss my son. I'm going home at once," Regina says, pulling on the rest of her clothes and leaving without another word.

"Fuck," Emma groans, throwing herself back on the bed and covering her face with her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

*The next day*

"Regina please! I don't know what I did. Please just let me know you're alright," Emma whines into the phone for the tenth time that day.

"Regina just needs some time," Mary Margret says to the younger woman.

"I didn't even do anything wrong!" Emma yells at the brunette.

"Emma, no need to shout."

"I don't know what happened," Emma whispers, biting her bottom lip.

Emma lets out a whimper as she walks into the backroom, falling to the ground as she starts crying.

* * *

*One week later*

"Regina! I know you're in there!" Emma yells, pounding on the door for the tenth time.

To her surprise the door opens, revealing Henry.

"Henry!" Emma squeaks.

"NO!" Regina yells, and the door slams shut.

"Regina! I'm so sorry!" Emma starts yelling again, but the door remains closed.

* * *

*One week later*

"You're spending too much money on these flowers Emma," Belle says as Emma puts together another bouquet of purple hyacinths.

"I don't care."

* * *

*Two days later*

Emma is scrubbing the counter for the tenth time that morning when the door to the show opens. She doesn't even glance up from her work.

"Hey Emma."

Emma jumps at the voice, then runs to the boy, pulling him into a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" she cries, running her fingers through his mop of brown hair.

"I think you may need to sit down," Henry says, pulling away from the blonde.

"What? What's wrong? Is your mom okay?" Emma questions, her mind running a mile a minute.

"No, Mom's fine. Do you want to sit down?" he questions.

"No, just tell me."

"Well," he lifts up his shirt, "hi Ma. Nice to meet you."

"What?" Emma questions, eyes wide.

"I'm your son."

"No way," she gasps.

"Yeah, see? I have the heart birthmark," he says, pointing to the large heart birthmark on his stomach.

"Oh my god kid, you're my kid!" Emma says, pulling him into another hug.

"Yeah, that's what Mom was doing. She was trying to find out if you were my mom or not. Turns out you are," Henry says.

"Where is she?" Emma questions, looking down at her son.

"Work, why?"

"I need to talk to her, can you stay here for a few minutes?" Emma questions.

"Yeah Ma, sure thing," he grins, walking into the back to grab the water for his job.

Emma walks into the purple shop. She sees Regina standing next to Ruby, who happens to be tattooing somebody. She doesn't think as she rushes to the owner, who turns and eyes widen at the angry blonde.

"How fucking dare you!" Emma yells.

"Emma, please," Regina whispers.

"You left me for over two weeks! How fucking dare you! All because you found out I'm your son's birth mother?! You run away! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! AFTER YOU FUCKING PROMISED!" Emma screams, then walks out the door, punching the wall outside and ignoring the pain in her knuckles.

Regina clears her throat.

"I will be back," she states, grabbing her coat and walking out of the shop.

Her step does not falter as she enters the yellow shop and finds her son hugging the blonde.

"Emma," Regina orders her attention.

Blue eyes snap to the Latina.

"Henry, I need to talk to Emma in private please," Regina states, making the boy flee the shop.

"How fucking dare you Regina," Emma growls.

"Emma please, let me speak," Regina sighs, walking closer to the blonde.

"Why should I? You didn't let me," Emma says, her voice cracking.

"I… I don't know how to love very well Emma. I am sorry, I should not have ran like I did. I shouldn't have went silent. I am so very sorry Emma. I will spend the rest of my life saying sorry to you if you'd allow it. I just… I don't know how to love very well. When I figured out that Henry was, is, your son, I just hid. It's a trait I picked up thanks to my mother, not to use her as an excuse. She wasn't a very nice woman and showed her love through punishment, not praise. While I had my father, I still hid from the world when things went wrong. If I did something wrong, such as miss a note on the piano I would hide from my mother. While most of the time now I don't physically run, I still do. I connected the dots and I ran. I am so sorry for running Emma. I can not imagine how bad that must have made you feel after our wonderful night. I am so sorry for making you feel that way, I swear that I will never make you feel that way again Emma. I am so sorry," Regina says, lifting Emma's chin up so their eyes meet.

"I thought I fucked up again," Emma whispers, looking deep into mocha eyes.

"I'm so sorry I made you think that," Regina whispers.

"Never leave again," Emma orders, pulling the woman into a hug.

"I'll never leave again," Regina nods, running her fingers through blonde hair.

"Promise you'll be with me forever and ever. Promise," Emma orders, tears falling onto Regina's shoulder.

"I promise Emma, I promise," Regina whispers, pressing a kiss the Emma's temple.

Emma turns her head, connecting their lips. Regina gasps in surprise, leaving her mouth parted for Emma to explore, which she does. Emma growls, pushing the older woman into the counter.

"Emma," Regina gasps when her butt hits the counter.

"Sorry," Emma chuckles, pulling away.

"Emma," Regina whispers, making their eyes connect again.

"I forgive you Regina. You're still broken in some places, like me," Emma shrugs.

"Emma, I think I'm in love with you," Regina confesses.

Emma grins, her dimples popping, "good because I love you."

Emma leans in, pressing their lips together again, but without the roughness of before.

"Come on darling, I think it's time to let Henry know his mother's are dating," Regina says, taking the blonde's hand and pulling her along.

"Belle I'm leaving!" Emma yells to the back of the shop as the is lead outside.

"Have fun!" Belle yells.

* * *

*Seven Months Later*

"Emma!" Regina gasps from her place straddling the naked blonde who is laying on her stomach.

"What?" Emma yelps, trying to roll back over.

"You have another tattoo?" Regina questions, taking in the large lines on the blonde's back.

"Oh my god Regina, I thought you were hurt," Emma sighs, relaxing back into the pillow.

"I am hurt that you didn't tell me about it!" she yells, lightly slapping Emma's bare ass.

"Well it's not done so," Emma shrugs, turning her head to watch the Latina.

"Who was working on it?" Regina questions, running her fingers over the half finished outline on her back.

"Swan, it was going to be a swan. It was for my eighteenth birthday. He was going to adopt me, the paperwork was going through and everything.

"I'm so sorry," Regina whispers, gently rubbing the inked skin.

"It's okay. I sometimes forget about it," she admits.

"Have you ever thought about getting it finished?" Regina questions, giving the blonde a massage.

"Not until recently," Emma admits.

"What's changing your mind?" she questions, sliding off the blonde and onto the bed.

"You," Emma grins, rolling on top of the darker woman.

"Me?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've seen how good you are."

"Well I'm no where near as good as Swan, but I am pretty good."

"Wow, so modest you are," Emma snorts out a laugh.

"Well you said I was good dear," Regina chuckles, pulling the woman down and into a kiss.

"Well how about you show me what else you're good at?" she growls, deepening the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

*Two Months Later*

"Hey babe?" Emma calls from the bed.

"Yes dear?" Regina asks from her dresser facing away from the blonde.

"You up for a challenge?" Emma grins as Regina turns and faces her, dressed in only one of Emma's old tee shirts.

"We played the quiet game last night Emma," Regina sighs, fluffing out her hair as she slides into bed next to the blonde.

"I wasn't talking about sex," Emma laughs.

Regina rolls her eyes, "sure you weren't."

"Well anyways," the blonde pulls Regina closer, being the big spoon, "I was wondering if you were up to taking on the rest of my back."

The brunette flips over, her face inches away from the blonde's, "you want to finish your back?"

She gets a dimpled smile, "yeah, I want you to finish it."

"If that's what you want dear. How about you come in tomorrow and we can map it out together. You don't have to work do you?" Regina questions.

"No I don't, I also made sure your day is clear too," she grins.

"Good," Regina says, flipping back over.

"Goodnight my queen," Emma chuckles, snuggling into dark hair.

"Goodnight my princesses," Regina answers, sinking further into the blonde's hold.

* * *

"So a swan right?" Regina questions the blonde sitting in her office.

"I have the design I want made already," Emma admits, taking out a paper and handing it to her girlfriend.

"Do you want to walk me through it?" Regina questions, taking in the artwork.

"Flowers behind the swan, red and pink carnations for Swan. Pink means I'll never forget you and red means admiration."

"That's perfect," Regina nods.

"I want a crown on top of the swan, because I will always give into my queen. Also the story book for Henry, because we all know he is going to write a book about every single disney character there is in a completely different way," Emma explains.

"I have to tell you, as a professional, you shouldn't get tattoos for other people," Regina says, dark eyes connecting with jade.

Emma laughs as she leans in and lets her fingers trail the outside of Regina's thigh, where a swan now sits.

"It's just part of my job Emma," Regina defends, pushing the blonde away.

"If you say so. So, do you think you can do it?" Emma grins.

Brown eyes roll, "do you want to start tomorrow?"

"Yeah, how long do you think it'll take?"

"Take off your shirt and let me think," Regina orders, standing up.

"Sure thing babe," she stands, pulling off her shirt and turning away from the brunette.

"Hmm," Regina hums, her fingers tracing the outline.

"Twenty hours?" Emma questions.

"Yeah, at least. Four or five sessions at least. I don't know your pain tolerance, but most people like four or five hour sessions," Regina says, stepping away from the blonde.

"Swan told me I had the highest pain tolerance he's ever seen, so I bet I could go longer than that," she gloats, pulling her shirt back on.

"We'll see dear. I can start tomorrow and we can just keep going until you feel like stopping."

"Sounds good babe," she grins, leaning down and getting a kiss.

* * *

*Three weeks later*

"Hey babe," Emma greets the working brunette.

"Hello dear, what are you doing here?" Regina questions, looking up from the paperwork she was working on.

"I want you to see it. It looks amazing," she says, pulling off her shirt.

"Emma, it's not done healing, you should leave it alone until it is," Regina says, looking away from the blonde's back.

"Oh whatever, that's bullshit. Most of the healing is done by the second week and it's been two and a half weeks, thanks to the two ten hour sessions we had," Emma says, pulling out the mirror from the corner of the room, where it's kept for moments like these.

Regina sighs, watching her girlfriend move around her office.

"Check me out Regina," Emma grins over her shoulder, taking in her back in the mirror.

Regina walks behind the blonde, her hand already out to trace the ink.

"It looks amazing dear. You're healing wonderfully," Regina states, tracing the swan and smiling at the crown.

"Yeah, but that wasn't all I came for," Emma says, pulling on her shirt and looking at the doorway.

"What else do you need?" Regina questions.

"I left it in your bottom drawer, it's a little something else I'd like on my back," Emma says, "I'm a little hot, can I open the door?"

"Of course you can," Regina says, turning and walking to her desk.

"I just need you to look it over and see if you can do it," Emma explains from behind her back.

"Emma darling, you should know by now I can do anything you want," she says, taking out the paper.

"You sure? It's a big job, take a look," Emma says, her voice shaking just a bit.

"I'm s…" Regina trails off, taking in the drawing on the paper.

It is the same drawing she used to map out Emma's back, but there is a banner along the bottom with four words beautifully written on it.

"Emma?" Regina questions, turning around.

Mocha eyes find light green, taking in the blonde on her knee. Dark eyes then notice the open velvet box in her shaking hands and the small jewel inside it.

"Regina, I-"

"Yes," Regina cuts her off.

Emma smiles, her dimples popping as she stands.

"I didn't even-"

"I don't care," Regina states, pulling her blonde closer and giving her kiss.

"I love you so much," Emma whispers against her lips.

"I love you too," Regina laughs, pulling back to allow the blonde to slip the ring on.

"You get it all kid?" Emma questions.

Regina turns and finds their son in the doorway with a camera.

"Got it Ma," he grins, putting it in his pocket and walking over to his moms.

"My prince," Regina smiles, pulling him into a hug.

"So you're getting married!" Henry grins, pulling away.

"Yes we are," Emma nods.

* * *

 **NOTE:** _I hope you enjoyed this short story, it's over though. Not to get your hopes up, but if enough people want it I may play around with this universe. Give a few one shots about all the stuff you missed, I for one, would love to meet Daniel in this universe and see him interact with Henry, or meet Swan and see how he taught Emma. Idk, I really feel like this story is super short. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!_

PS, I am a trans man


End file.
